Sanjuan Wolf
Sanjuan Wolf[3] (サンファン・ウルフ Sanfan Urufu?) is a colossal giant, known as "Colossal Battleship" (巨大戦艦''Kyodai Senkan''?) for his size, and was originally one of the legendary criminals who was given a life sentence in Level 6 of Impel Down, as his crimes were so atrocious they had to effectively be erased from history itself. He was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.[4] He was eventually freed from prison by Marshall D. Teach, and since then has become a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. AppearanceEdit Wolf is a giant of extraordinary size, towering over even the largest beings known to date like Oars or Little Oars Jr., as well as being so big that he appears to be roughly the same size as the Marine Headquarters at Marineford, and is thus the biggest known giant to date, living up to his well-deserved nickname. His head is shaped like an onigiri, and his facial features include round eyes with dark lines around them, along with eyelash-like marks, similar to those found on Franky's face, that point downward. To date, his entire body has yet to be seen, as it is always obscured by something. He is wearing his prison uniform from Impel Down, has light-brown hair, and a black beard covering the sides of his face. PersonalityEdit Despite being known for committing crimes that caused his existence to be erased from history, he seems to have a playful attitude, as seen when commenting that he was found when he was trying to hide behind MarineHeadquarters. He is also quite shy, as he acts scared when people realize who he is and continued hiding while the rest of the crew fought Whitebeard. In fact, he was the only person there who did not fight in the war. Later, it is shown he often complains that he has done too much such as swimming from Marineford to the New World. Despite his complaining and lack of participation, he is shown to be very loyal to Blackbeard. Abilities and PowersEdit His abilities have not yet been shown, but he was powerful enough to be contained in Level 6 of Impel Down when caught by the World Government. As a giant, he shares their attributes, including immense strength, though to what degree is unknown. Another testament to his power is the fact that when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he was one of the people that survived the battle royale, making him one of the strongest prisoners. Despite his tremendous size he was able to reach Marineford without being detected until he was right behind the Marine Headquarters building. HistoryEdit Imprisonment in Impel DownEdit Sanjuan Wolf was once one of the most feared criminals in the world, and is noted to be the only known giant of his size, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where he was effectively erased from history. Only a few people such as Emporio Ivankov knew who he was. When Blackbeard and his crew came to Impel Down however, he was liberated from his prison cell by them along with Catarina Devon, Vasco Shot, and Avalo Pizarro after fighting to the death in their own cells and emerging victorious. He and his fellow prisoners were then recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates and went to Marineford. Marineford ArcEdit He was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminals, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, at Marineford to watch Whitebeard die. When the Marines mentioned that Wolf is known, he seemed surprised. Although, he was the only one (not counting Stronger) to not directly attack Edward Newgate. After Shanksintervened and stopped the war, Wolf left with his crew. Post-War Arc Wolf was later seen following behind the Blackbeard Pirates' raft, complaining about a variety of things such as his legs being gnawed by fish and getting tired from presumably having swam from Marineford to the burning island (and possibly from treading water) where they tookJewelry Bonney hostage before Blackbeard told Wolf to stop whining, saying that they were negotiating a Marines' battleship for his sake because he almost caused their raft to collapse due to his size. However,Admiral Akainu was aboard the approaching ship, and the crew knew at once that the Marines were not willing to commit to the deal. They then fled, leaving the Bonney Pirates to be captured. Rise in Power Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Harbingers